bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
JL
This article is about the character in the TBTTRAH series. For the comedy writer known as JL, go here. Profile Gear JL wears special armor given to him by the Freelancer program, and also uses weapons suited just for him. He has a sword, which can channel his electricity more easily, allowing it to be a light source in dark places. His ranged weapon allows him to fire very thing sheets of powerful wind at will and at nearly any shape small enough, allowing decapitation. He can also control rain and mist. His sword has a launching grappling hook, and his armor has wings which allows flight. Origins JL has a knack for one thing - Memory loss from massive strain. Because of this, he was found without any memory of what had previously happened before his recruitment. Originally, the previous Keybearer had given the power of the Key to JL. JL succedded in keeping the secret safe for a while, but in the end was knocked out, as he didn't have any training whatsoever. He woke up with no memory, on the planet Kylteon, and as a new recruit for the secret IUPD Secret Service collaboration "Freelancer" Program, which was meant to train Special Toa to be sent on high-risk operations required by the IUPD. JL was enthusiastic to join, and managed to become one of the top agents. Missions as a Freelancer ''For more information, visit ''JL's Story JL was first sent on a mission to retrieve information the IUPDSS (Secret Service) had lost to a bunch of rebellious Toa and matoran on the outskirts of the galaxy. The information contained data about Xenon and the Toa Zehvor. Eventually, he and his team managed to bring back the data to Kylteon. After the mission, the program had a threat targeted straight at them: 5 rogue Freelancers who had been turned into The Dark Lord's servants willingly in order to gain revenge. JL was sent along with other Freelancers to stop them before they destroyed Kylteon. Eventually, during one of the easier missions, JL was found by Xenon minions patrolling the area, sent by the Dark Lord to make sure Xenox and his team was doing the work. Xenon minions recognized him immediately as Keybearer, while JL didn't know anything himself. JL fought off all of the forces, but the unleashing of a storm Nova Blast at the end, coupled with his massive fight before that, wiped his memory again. Joining the Toa Zehvor His Sabre (A fighter jet from the Freelancer Program)'s autopilot saved him, and when he woke up, he decided to roam the universe, looking for a purpose. Eventually finding out about Xenon, the Toa Zehvor and in turn getting small hints at his previous lifes, he started writing stories while trying to find himself. To cover up what he was doing in fear of the dangers in his hints, he became a travelling salesman. Soon, he landed himself on a planet which was soon to be invaded by a revived Dark Lord and his minions. He met MT, and decided to help him in order to gain more knowledge about who he is. After the small battle that trapped The Dark Lord, and flying his Sabre on autopilot to head towards Earth, he managed to fly the 1 remaining jet on the planet back to earth, destroying a bacon farm in the process. Category:Characters